


Food for Thought (Sequel to Body Language)

by bastiansbabe



Series: Hallo y Adios [2]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis invites Poldi over for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food for Thought (Sequel to Body Language)

“Heard you were cooking earlier today.”

Alexis smiled when he saw the text pop up on his phone. “Just a little,” he replied.

“And I wasn’t invited?”

“You are always invited, Lukas. Mi casa es tu casa.”

“So what time is dinner?”

“A las 7:00.”

“I will see you then. Adios, amigo.”

“Adios, Lukas.” And with that last reply, Alexis headed into his kitchen to prepare dinner. He and the German had become very close, to say the least. He was often puzzled by their relationship and it wasn’t due to the language barrier. They had great chemistry, not just on the pitch, but in bed as well. The Chilean man didn’t regret any of their time together. He never would. He just couldn’t help but wonder what the future held for them and for Lukas in particular. He tried to rid his mind of those thoughts as he went to work on a traditional Chilean meal for the two of them.

Lukas parked his car and checked his image in the mirror one last time. His new gray “Aha” hat was sitting perfectly on his head. He shoved the extra one he had brought into a bag before exiting the vehicle. He smoothed his shirt before heading to the front door and knocking. Alexis’ place was modest, just like him, and the German liked that. He liked how they were so different, yet they got along so well. Maybe too well. Who knew how much time he had in London and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt someone who had been so good to him. The door swung open before he could think about anything else.

“Hola.”

“Hola,” Lukas smiled. “Gracias for…the invitation. Sorry, I’m still learning.”

“No, it’s okay,” Alexis smiled, taking the blond’s coat for him. “And de nada. You don’t need any invitation.”

“I don’t? I’ll have to remember that. What smells so good? Other than you.”

“Lukas,” Alexis laughed, his cheeks turning pink. “I am making you food from my country. Come see.”

“Aha! You are finally making me food from Chile!”

“Si, finally. “

Lukas followed Alexis into the kitchen and proceeded to lift the lids off of the pots to peek inside.

“You are so impatient.”

“You act surprised,” Lukas grinned, trying to take a bite of the food.

Alexis batted his hand away. “I am not.”

“Hey!”

“Que?” Alexis grinned.

“Nothing,” Lukas smirked, hooking his fingers in the other man’s belt loop and pulling him close.

Alexis smiled and nuzzled the German’s neck before kissing it softly. 

“This is why we never make it through dinner,” Lukas murmured.

“I know,” Alexis whispered, lightly trailing his tongue along Lukas’ jaw. “You always start.”

“Not always.”

“Si, always…you want to eat?” Alexis asked softly.

“Please,” Lukas smiled.

“Well, since you asked so nice, I will serve the food.”

Lukas reluctantly loosened his grip, “I brought you an early Christmas gift.”

“You did not have to.”

“I wanted to. It’s my way of saying thank you for everything.”

“What did you bring me?” Alexis asked, setting two plates on the kitchen table.

“Let me get it,” Lukas smiled. He jogged to the living room and emptied the contents of the bag. He walked back into the kitchen, putting the cap on the Chilean’s head.

“I love it. Gracias.”

“De nada. I brought you a hoodie, too.”

“You will sign for me?”

“Yeah, okay,” Lukas grinned. “You should model it for me after dinner.”

“Am I handsome enough to model your merchandise?”

Lukas simply replied with a smirk.

“You are terrible.”

“I know.”

Alexis cupped Lukas’ cheek before kissing him softly. “Vamos a comer.”

“Si.”

“You know what I said?”

“Let’s eat.”

“Muy bien. Very good. You are learning.”

“I have a good teacher,” Lukas smiled.

“You are a good student,” Alexis replied as the two sat down to eat.

“Alexis?”

“Si?”

“I didn’t sleep with him.”

Alexis looked up, mid-bite, “That’s none of my business.”

“Alexis…”

“Lukas, please.”

“I wanted to,” Lukas said. “When I first saw him that day, I wanted to, but then I thought about you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I know the pictures made it look like something more, but nothing happened. I care about you.”

“I care about you, too.”

“It’s over between Basti and I. You believe me, don’t you?”

Alexis nodded, “I believe you.”

“Gracias,” Lukas smiled softly. “The food is delicious.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Alexis smiled. 

“I owe you one.”

“Yes, you do. I saw what you did.”

“Me? What did I do?”

“You…photobomb.”

Lukas laughed loudly. “Me? No, no, my friend. It was you.”

“It was my picture,” Alexis laughed softly.

“And a nice one,” Lukas whispered as he leaned across the table. “Alexis?”

“Si?”

“Let’s finish dinner later.”


End file.
